Seasonal Cabin
by kiwiapple6
Summary: AU. Olivia and Alex decide to spend time at a cabin with their boyfriends for 2 weeks but what happens when a snowstorm causes Olivia to be stuck with a certain blue-eyed hunk? EO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story. AU.**

**Seasonal Cabin**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Olivia grumbled as she stared at the cabin in front of her.

"Come on Liv. You were excited about it a week ago." Alex replied as she grabbed her belongings out of the car.

"Were, being the operative word."

"So what's different now?"

"Alex the point of this was to be able to spend time with our boyfriends. Well me and Dean aren't going out anymore."

"Oh no, what happened?" Alex questioned as she opened the door to their cabin and entered.

"He said he couldn't make it, that he had a very important meeting that he couldn't miss. That's the 7th time he cancelled on me this month. I told him since he's too busy for a girlfriend we shouldn't date and that about sums up the conversation." Olivia responded following Alex into the cabin and placing her things on the floor. "So as you can see, I'm not too excited about being here for the next two weeks while you and Matt be all lovey dovey."

"Liv it'll still be fun, and hey, maybe you'll see a couple of cute guys around."

"Just because I'm not in a relationship anymore doesn't mean I'm ready to jump in another one."

"You never know." Alex smirked.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to go pick a room and unpack." Olivia stated as she headed down the hall. Each room was nice but she decided on the room that had a view of the lake. Plopping her suitcases on the bed, she was about to unpack her things when Alex called out to her.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry, you wanna go eat?" Alex questioned popping her head in the bedroom. "It's almost dinner time so we can go eat at the hall."

Olivia's stomach grumbled signifying that she was definitely hungry. "Yeah I can finish packing later. Do you think I should take a coat?"

"I'm not taking one, I'm just going to wear a light jacket since the hall isn't that far away, but if you want to bring one you can. I'm just too lazy to haul one around." Alex laughed.

"I think I'll do the light jacket too considering I'm almost as lazy as you are." Olivia smiled. "Let's go."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Upon entering the hall Olivia could see that there were at least 100 people and she was sure there was more than that. She could hear the chatter of families talking and the noise kind of reminded her back in high school when she was at an assembly waiting for it to start. The smell of food invaded her nostrils and she had to admit that it did smell pretty darn good.

"Come on, let's go make our plates and find a table." Alex led Olivia over to the food and grabbed her plate. "An all you can eat buffet, now this is awesome." She grinned.

"You're so fat Alex." Olivia laughed putting some mash potatoes on her plate.

"Shut up. We just got here and you already have three things on your plate. I'm empty handed." Alex chuckled surveying the food and putting stuff on her plate as well.

"Well we don't want the food to go to waste. I'm just helping them dispose of it." Olivia smirked, grabbing silverware and heading to a table. She choose a spot against the wall so she could see outside; currently the only sign of movement was a guy cutting firewood.

"So what do you think of this place?" Alex asked taking a seat.

"It's nice, really nice. And it's cozy, almost reminds me of home. Well except the fact that I'm in the middle of nowhere and I have to walk in the snow just to get something to eat." Olivia replied.

Alex sighed. "Liv, will you just give it a chance?"

"Sure, I'm just saying that I could be at home snuggled up on my couch reading a book or watching movies."

"Oh will you be quiet."

"I'm just making a point."

"And what point is that?"

"There's no place like home?" Olivia grinned and Alex laughed.

"You're impossible."

"Yeah I know. What time do you have to pick up Matt from the airport tomorrow?" Olivia inquired munching on her Mac 'N' Cheese.

"Mmmm his flight gets in at 3:30 but I'm gonna leave the cabin at noon."

"Alex, it only takes a little over two hours to get to the airport."

"I know, but just in case traffic and the roads are bad I want to have enough time to be there a little early.

"You know, just because you're going to be there early it doesn't mean that his flight will be." Olivia smiled.

"A girl can hope." Alex laughed. "Forgot the drinks, want anything?"

"Water's fine." Olivia replied as she watched Alex get up and leave. She directed her attention outside and once again she saw the same man cutting firewood. She couldn't see much since it was dark out but she could make out a tall man with broad shoulders. He had no coat on, but he was wearing a sweater that squeezed his muscles perfectly. She averted her gaze to Alex wondering what was taking her so long. She spotted her talking to some woman laughing and Olivia figured they must know each other from how relaxed they seemed.

Olivia sat there and stared out the window for another 5 minutes before curiosity got the best of her. Rising out of her chair, she went over to the hot chocolate dispenser and poured 2 cups and added marshmallows to one. She weaved her way through the people and exited the back doors. Rocking on her hills she watched as the man continued to swing his axe downward.

Sensing her presence, the man turned to look at her and heaved a big sigh as he tried to catch his breath. "Hi." He greeted as the cold air filled his lungs.

"Hi." Olivia replied quietly. "I…um…brought you some hot chocolate. I figured you must be cold and maybe thirsty."

Placing his axe down he slowly walked over to her so he was face to face with her, but with him being a little bit taller Olivia had to slightly look up to meet his eyes. Reaching out, he grabbed the hot liquid that she offered, his hand slightly touching hers; though they were cold from being outside she could still feel the heat radiate off of him. "Thank you." He offered a small smile and Olivia almost melted at his smile, especially with his blue eyes staring at her so intensely.

"You're welcome." She replied softly. "I'm Olivia."

"Elliot." He responded giving her outstretched hand a gentle shake. With the cup of hot chocolate in his hands he looked down into the cup and then into hers and back into his. "No marshmallows?" He questioned with a quirk of the brow, but Olivia could see amusement dancing over his features.

"Nope, sorry, they were all out." Olivia smiled knowing that she was lying, but he couldn't possibly know that.

"And yet, you have some in your cup, quite a few actually." He smiled.

"Well if I knew you wanted marshmallows maybe I would have shared…maybe."

"Well _maybe_ I would have appreciated it."

Olivia smiled at him enjoying the playful banter between them. "Do you always come out here when it's dark and chop wood?"

"No I normally do it during the daytime but I've been sort of busy today and this was the only time that I had the chance to get it done."

"Why not just work on it tomorrow?"

"Well some cabins wanted the firewood tonight and I actually wanted to get as much done as possible. There's suppose to be a storm coming tomorrow night and I want to make sure there is enough firewood." Elliot stated as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"You work here?"

He nodded. "Yeah, great pay." He smiled.

Before Olivia could ask another question the door opened. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Alex stated and then her eyes diverted to the blue-eyed man. "Oops, didn't mean to interrupt." She said as a slow smile crept up onto her face. "I was just coming to tell you that I was heading back to the cabin. I can wait for you or I could just see you tomorrow morning." She smirked, eyeing Elliot.

"Alex!" Olivia exclaimed embarrassed as her cheeks turned red. In the corner of her eye she could see Elliot grinning.

"That's not the name you'll be screaming later." Alex teased.

"Oh my god, kill me now." Olivia groaned as she looked towards the floor, too embarrassed to look up and meet Elliot's gaze. "I'll be there in a minute." Olivia glared at Alex but she only got laughter in reply as she walked off. Sighing, she looked up to meet Elliot's gaze and saw amusement written all over his face, as if he was holding in a laugh.

"Friend?" Elliot questioned smiling.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Well, she seems nice." Elliot chuckled.

"She's horrible! I can't believe she said that. She just made this situation awkward." Olivia smiled softly.

"It's not that bad. I should get back to chopping and you should get inside before you catch a cold."

"Me! You're the one that has been out here for god knows how long without a coat and you're worried about me getting a cold?" Olivia laughed.

"Well with a big heavy coat I wouldn't be able to swing the axe, plus, I'm a man, I can handle the cold. You woman are like a damsel in distress in this weather." Elliot grinned.

"And this is the thanks I get for getting you a cup of hot chocolate." Olivia replied, all the while smiling.

"No marshmallows." He smirked.

"Ugh!" Olivia rolled her eyes trying to keep the smile off her face, but it was impossible. "I should get going, but it was nice meeting you Elliot."

"You too Olivia." Elliot replied as he watched her go back in.

"Oh and Elliot?" Olivia called out as she stuck her head out the door. "Don't come complaining to me when you get sick." She smiled.

Elliot laughed. "Yes mam."

_**A/N: Shall I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the comments. I'm glad you guys like it. Enjoy!**

**Seasonal Cabin**

**Chapter 2**

**Olivia's P.O.V**

"I'm hungry." I complain as I walk through the snow with Alex beside me.

"You should have finished eating." Alex laughs at me.

"Yeah I know. What I really want is some dessert right now."

"Oooo they had some chocolate cake and it was amazing." Alex gushes, rubbing it in. She knows I love chocolate.

"I'm so tired." I moan walking into our cabin and stomping off the snow on my boots.

"It's only 9:30." Alex states as she enters our cabin behind me.

"I know, but I didn't get much sleep last night and then I had to wake up early to get pack and to come here." I reply rolling my eyes, plopping myself onto the cushion and stretching out my arms and legs. "Hey can you hand me a chocolate bar out of your bag?"

"Here." She thrusts the chocolate bar in my hands and then resumes our conversation. "Oh don't act like you don't like it here especially since you met that gorgeous man." Alex grins taking a seat.

I duck my head to hide my blush. "Elliot is gorgeous isn't he?" I ask as I think about those broad shoulders and the way his muscles flexed in the sweater that he wore as he swung the axe. And then his eyes! Oh my god! They were so blue…so intense. And I'm sure he felt the spark that I felt when his hand brushed against mines.

"I think _Elliot_ likes you." Alex responds giving me a smile and the look. The look that says I should go for it.

"Alex, I just got out of-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Spare me the 'I just got of a relationship talk'. You never really liked Dean that much anyways. You guys were dating for two years and you only had sex a couple of times, and you said they were horrible!" Alex exclaims throwing her hands up in disappointment.

Sad thing is, she's right. They were horrible! First time we had sex, he finished before we even started. Of course he apologized. But the second time I at least thought it would be longer and it was, but it was very awkward. There was no rhythm and his hands weren't very gentle, though he didn't think he was doing anything wrong since he was enjoying it. Worse part was I had to fake my orgasm. And sex with Dean only went downhill from there. Thinking about it now, I'm actually relieved that we broke up. Sure Dean was great company and an okay friend but that was just it. He was just a friend.

"Olivia!"

Startled, I jump and turn to glare at Alex. "No need to yell."

"Well apparently I had to to get your attention. Geeze, you were spaced out for a whole two minutes."

"Sorry." I reply sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing Liv." Alex laughs and I know she's laughing at me because I am completely clueless as to what she was saying earlier. "I'm going to go take a shower and leave you to your thinking. We can talk more later."

"That's if I'm not already sleep." I smile at her as she exits the living room and heads to her room. I open the chocolate bar and take a bite. Mmm so good! I smile in bliss.

I lean back on the couch and cover my mouth as I yawn. My thoughts turn to Elliot and I can't help but smile as I think of his own smile and blue eyes to match. With my luck he probably has a girlfriend, or worse, a wife. A knock interrupts my thoughts and I sigh at having to get up but I do anyways. I take another bite of the chocolate before I get up to open the door to see Elliot. He looks shock to see me but he recovers fast.

"Hi." He replies as he gives me a small smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I question but I smile anyways.

"Firewood." He gestures to the wood in his hands that I didn't even notice were there, too entrance by him to notice. Now that I think about I do recall him saying that he was cutting firewood for the cabins.

"Um, you can just put the wood over there by the fireplace." I say as I let him into the cabin. I watch as he places the wood against the wall and then grunts as he stands fully erect. "Heavy? And here I thought you were a man." I grin.

He smirks at me and I swear his eyes turn into a misty grayish-blue. "Sweetheart, trust me, I am a hundred percent man." The sound of his voice is pure sex and I feel an ache between my legs with the sound of it and his words. I shift my stance, starting to feel uncomfortable. He grins at me and I'm sure he knows the affect he has on me. I clear my throat before I speak. "Is there anything else that you wanted?"

"Nope, that's about it." He smiles at me and then slowly walks over until he stands face to face with me. "Although…" His hand reaches up and he uses his thumb to swipe the corner of my lips. My eyes follow his hand movement and I can see chocolate on his thumb. The digit disappears in his mouth and I know I have a stupid look on my face because my mouth is slightly open and my eyes are wide. "Milk chocolate. My favorite." He winks at me and I can't help but moan.

"Elliot I-" The touch of his finger against my lips stops me from talking. And I wasn't even sure what I was going to say to him. I was just all hot and bothered and the way he was smirking at me was driving me crazy. To top it off, the way he sucked the chocolate off his thumb while keeping eye contact with me was totally sexy.

"Shhh. Don't say it. I'm afraid if you do I might not be able to leave and I still have cabins that need firewood." He smiles softly at me.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." I mumble because his finger is still against my lips. How could he possibly know what I was going to say when I didn't even know?

"No but I have an idea of what you're thinking. I can see it in your eyes. And I imagine you can see the same in mines." He removes his finger from my lips and places it under my chin so I have no choice but to look up at him. The grayish-blue of his eyes are back and I guess I can classify the color as lust. His smell is intoxicating and I wonder what it would taste like to run my tongue on the vein throbbing in his neck. He's closer now and his lips are centimeters apart from mines. I really want him to kiss me and I know he wants to too. But I know once he does all control will be lost. He knows it as well because he keeps hesitating as his eyes dart back and forth from my own to my lips. I'm dying of anticipation by now and my mind is starting to become fuzzy.

"Please." I whisper so softly I wonder if he heard me, but I know he does because his eyes dart up quickly to mine and before I know it his lips are attacking mine. The kiss is anything but gentle; it's hot and passionate. He's nibbling on my bottom lip and he bites gently causing me to gasp which he takes advantage of and slips his tongue between my lips. I can taste the hot chocolate I had given him not too long along, and I imagine I taste like the chocolate I was just eating. His hands are on my hips and I have my arms wrapped on his neck. He roughly pushes me against the wall and before my head hits the hardwood his hand reaches out and stops the impact. Our tongues are fighting for control. His hands have grabbed my arms from around his neck and my arms are pinned above my head. He breaks the kiss and we're both panting hard, gasping for air.

"We have to stop." He grunts, but he's peppering kisses around my chin until he reaches my ear and nibbles. I moan at the contact and all train of thought is lost as I pry my hands loose and direct his lips back to mine. His shock allows me to have control of the kiss this time. My hands have slipped underneath his sweater allowing skin contact. His skin is hot and I can feel the muscles ripple from beneath my hands. I rake my nails against his back and the moan I receive from him encourages me to do it again. Removing my hands from his back I place them on his shoulder as I wrap a leg around his waist and pull him closer. His hands slither beneath my thighs and squeeze; I whimper because the ache between my legs has only gotten stronger. Before I can register what he is doing he lifts me off the ground by my thighs and I wrap my other leg around his waist to keep my balance. He smirks against my lips knowing that he took me by surprise. This time he has taken control of the kiss and he's soothing my tongue with his. God, he is by far the best kisser!

A voice clears their throat and Elliot and I have no choice but to break the kiss; he groans as he drags his lips away from mine. I look over Elliot's shoulder to see a grinning Alex. How did I totally forget she was here? I'm thinking it's between the moment he got here up until now. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

"Alex…" I warn knowing she always has something smart to say.

"Well that must have been pretty darn good considering you guys went a long time without breathing." She replies smirking and I wonder how long has she been there watching us.

I roll my eyes and avert my gaze back to Elliot to see him grinning, most likely from Alex's comment. He slowly releases me to the ground, keeping a hand on my hip to balance me. "Can we spend tomorrow together?" He whispers so only I can hear.

"I'd like that." I smile softly and he reciprocates.

He releases his hold on my hip, and slightly turns so he can get a view of Alex. "Well, you ladies enjoy the rest of your night." He smiles at the both of us. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispers to me and I nod my head. Sparing me one last smile, he heads for the door.

"Nice seeing you again Elliot." Alex smirks.

"You too Alex." And I can hear the laughter in his voice as he leaves the cabin.

"So, it looks like you got your dessert after all." Alex laughs, and I gotta admit that it was the best dessert I ever had.

_**A/N: Thoughts?**_


End file.
